


When I was Lost (I Found You)

by Diaryofanarcissisticgayman



Series: Drabble collection [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And most importantly BELLY DANCING!!!, M/M, Narry - Freeform, all fluff, allegations of cheating, just a drabble really, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman/pseuds/Diaryofanarcissisticgayman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall thinks Harry is cheating on him so he follows him. What happens next takes his breath away.</p><p> </p><p>Title taken from Last Goodbye by Ke$ha. It's an amazing song, my favorite actually, so you should go listen to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I was Lost (I Found You)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble as a thank you and an apology to the readers of my other two fics. I know I haven't posted in a while, but I have put Ski Lift Me Up and CMSCMH (CMABT) on hiatus for the time being. I still plan on continuing those stories in a little while, but a new story has taken precedence. The idea popped into my head like a storm and ever since it's all I can think about. It wouldn't be fair to my readers, myself, or most importantly those stories if I wrote them without my full attention. As such I have devoted myself entirely to the new story and will not be writing any more of the other stories until this one is finished. 
> 
> What's more is that this new story is going to be an extremely long one-shot, which is both a positive and a negative. So far it's already longer than both my other stories combined and I've barely even started. This means that it may be a while before there's any activity other than some drabbles when I need to take a break. I'll try to devote an hour every few days to a drabble, and since I have 22 more plot bunnies ready to go that should sustain us for a while. This small story is my way of thanking everyone who has read, left kudos, or commented on my stories over the last two months. I love you all more than you could imagine.
> 
> p.s. Let me know in the comments, or at my tumblr (narryhadalittleliam), if you all want to send me a prompt or if you want to read a certain pairing. I won't write Larry or Nouis but anything else is pretty much fair game. Otherwise pretty much all the stories will be Narry with some Ziam thrown in for good measure.

He doesn’t want to believe it. Harry has always been so perfect, so gone for Niall that, even as thick as he can be, he noticed in a moment. They’ve been together since the night they met, when Harry kissed him on the cheek and they fell asleep on his air mattress. No other explanation makes any sense though. 

He’ll say he’s with Zayn, but Niall knows he isn’t because when he brings it up Zayn doesn’t know anything. Louis keeps pretending that the plans Harry says he has with him happened, but the details always differ from when Harry tells them to him. Liam won’t even text him back anymore after he and Harry are supposed to be hanging out. So tonight is the night.

Harry gives him a peck on the cheek and a story about babysitting Lux. “Lou will probably be out late. She has a really hot date apparently. So don’t bother waiting up.” With that Harry is out the door. Niall waits a minute, just a minute, and then he grabs his coat from it’s spot on the rack and follows Harry out of their flat. 

He follows him down the street. Following Harry isn’t hard. With a beanie tugged over his distinctive brown and blonde locks Niall blends into the streets of London like a shadow. There’s also the fact that Harry is uncharacteristically focused and agile. It’s actually one of the things that tipped him off that something was amiss in their relationship.

Harry’s been humming and dancing around the flat for the last few weeks. That in itself isn’t that weird, Harry has always been musical. He’s also been distant, especially in bed. Every time Niall tries to initiate something Harry rejects him, claiming work has him tired. He’s been leaving early from the bakery though, and Niall knows it because he handles all their finances and his paychecks have been short for almost two months.

On top of everything else Harry seems nervous around Niall. He flinches away when Niall hugs him from behind. Whenever Niall walks into the room Harry seems to be on the phone, but he hangs up. He’s keeping secrets from Niall and that’s not something the man he loves has ever done. Harry has always been bluntly hilariously honest in fact. Any thought, no matter how silly, that pops into his head finds a home in Niall’s ear.

Now though, now he believes that Harry is having an affair and he can’t quite cope with that. It’s been eating Niall alive, but he hasn’t been able to just ask. He can’t take when Harry finally tells him it’s true. When he destroys Niall’s heart from the inside out and breaks all that Niall is. His happiness, his love, and his stability is hanging by a thread, and that thread is currently skipping down the street towards a flat Niall has visited hundreds of times.

Louis comes out the door of his building in joggers and not much else. Now early September in London isn’t a particularly cold time, but the shimmering vest that solely adorns Louis’ chest is overdoing things just a bit. Louis drops the duffel bag he’s holding and pops a kiss onto Harry’s cheek. Niall can hear blood pounding in his ears. It’s not just an affair, it’s with one of Niall’s best friends and that’s so much worse than he ever imagined. 

Niall can barely focus through the tears in his eyes until he sees two more familiar forms approach his boyfriend. Liam and Zayn are dressed almost as provocatively as Louis is and Niall can’t quite put all the pieces together. If all of them are betraying him like this, this strange twisted thing that appears to be unfolding in front of him, he doesn’t know how he’ll survive. Losing Harry is one impossible thing, but losing all of his best mates at the same time seems so crazy he almost lets a laugh out at the absurdity. 

Liam picks Harry up and spins him around in his arms, and Niall feels acid rising in his throat. Zayn plants a kiss on Harry’s cheek, just like Louis did and then they all link arms and walk down the street. Niall follows them. His legs are shaking, his whole body is shaking and it’s shooting pain up and down his left leg from his scar. He’s not even sure how he’s standing upright anymore, let alone maneuvering through the crowded city streets. 

He ducks into an alley when they turn around a corner and he follows the length of the building. When he comes out on the other side the boys are nowhere to be seen. He catches something shimmering out of the corner of his eye and barely glimpses as Louis heads into a building. There’s a sign written in a language Niall can’t read or even identify and he’s so confused he could cry. After taking a moment to breathe he follows through the door he saw Louis enter.

There’s a thin staircase with just a flickering yellow light to keep the shadows at bay. It does nothing for the shadows winding sick claws around Niall’s heart. At the top of the staircase he reaches a dark door with a brass knob. There’s music blasting on the other side and Niall can feel it vibrate through his fingers when he winds them around the handle. 

When he presses the door open he half expects to be greeted by the sight of his best friends having their way with his boyfriend. What he does not expect however is a short and very angry looking Pakistani woman to begin shouting at him. Her words barely make it through Niall’s ears, he’s much more distracted by the bright scarves woven around her body. “This is a private lesson! Get out! Shoo!” she cries, pressing him backwards. 

He nearly falls backwards down the stairs when Zayn’s voice rings out. It’s in Urdu so Niall doesn’t understand a word, but the woman stops shoving at him and for the moment that’s the best thing he can think of. Zayn rushes over to his side and pulls him into the room. He doesn’t say anything to Niall, instead he focuses on his argument with the short woman. He must say something right because the woman smiles at Niall and then walks away.

“Niall you can’t be here. Go home!” Zayn hisses. His voice is barely above a whisper and that’s when Niall notices that they are alone in the room.

“Don’t you dare tell me that Zayn. Don’t you dare. I want to see Harry. I want to see for myself how you’re all betraying me.” Niall tears his wrist out of Zayn’s grip and he feels the tears burst forth.

“Betraying you? Niall you don’t understand. We-” Zayn starts, but Niall won’t let it go on for another second.

“We what Zayn? We don’t want you to know that we’re all screwing your boyfriend? We were going to invite you to the orgy but we forgot? We what Zayn?” Niall’s voice is booming through the room and he can see himself screaming in the mirrors that line either side of the room.

“Niall?” It’s Harry’s voice this time and Niall almost screams at how loving his name can sound coming from Harry’s mouth. Harry strides over and Niall is almost blinded by the shiny baubles that line the vest he’s wearing. Niall has never seen this outfit before and his breath hitches at how beautiful Harry looks in it. Even with the conspiracy theories spinning through Niall’s mind he can’t stop finding Harry the most beautiful man in the world.

“Niall what are you doing here?” Harry asks when his bare feet carry him all the way across the room. His green vest and puffy pants rustle the whole time and it sounds like thunder in Niall’s ears. “Babe you’re supposed to be at home. You weren’t supposed to see this yet.”

“Yet? When is the right time to see you cheating on me Harry? Next Tuesday maybe? Or how about at the end of the year? Let me know so I can pencil it into my schedule would you?” Niall thinks he may be screaming. The blood in his ears is pounding too loud for him to hear properly either way.

“Cheating on you? Niall do you really think that I could ever do that?” Harry’s eyes are hurt, tears are already welling up, but Niall can’t find any sympathy in his heart right now. Instead there’s only hurt.

“Honestly Harry it’s the only thing I can think of.” Niall yells. He knows it’s a yell this time because he can feel the air grow still after he does. He grabs the knob behind his back and runs out the door. Somehow he makes it to the bottom of the stairs without tripping and he pushes into a taxi. A man in a suit waves his fist at him through the window, but Niall throws a wad of notes at the driver and tells him his address. He’s over payed, by a lot, but at this moment in time nothing else matters except escaping.

The taxi driver pulls out at the same moment Harry makes it out the door. Tears are streaming down his boyfriend’s face and Niall feels the dam let loose in his eyes. The taxi driver doesn’t say anything on the drive, just let’s Niall sob in his back seat. They pull up to Niall’s building and he stumbles out without a word. He closes the door and runs up to the flat he’s shared with the love of his life for the last three years.

All of Niall’s suitcases are small, he’s not sure what to leave behind so he only packs up his clothes and his tech. His iPod and laptop are the last things he packs when Harry bursts into the room. There’s a rumbling coming from down the hall, but Niall can’t hear it over the pounding of his heart. He hoped he’d have more time, that he would be on his way to Heathrow before Harry got home. Instead he’s pinned against a wall and Harry is kissing him so hard he’s afraid he’ll break.

“You’re such a stupid twat sometimes.” Harry says. “I love you but it’s true.” His cheeks are damp and his nose is running, but he looks so beautiful to Niall it feels like his heart will break.

“Stop Harry. I may be a stupid twat, but I have enough self respect not to stay with a man who is cheating on me. Especially with three blokes that happen to be my best friends.” Niall spits the words like venom, but Harry doesn’t flinch. His eyes are strong and loving even with the pain Niall can tell his words inflict.

“Niall James Horan I am not cheating on you. I swear by the sun and the moon and Nandos. I swear on everything that I am and all my love for you that I could never do anything to hurt you.” Harry is so sincere, so earnest that Niall can’t hold himself together anymore. His knees buckle and Harry carries him to their bed. He pushes the suitcases onto the floor and pulls Niall into his arms.

“Then what’s been going on Harry? You’ve been lying to me and I know it. You’re distant and you’ve been making less at the bakery, but you say you’ve been working extra shifts. What have you been doing for weeks?” His voice breaks so often during his questions he’s afraid it’ll leave him all together.

“He’s been getting ready to propose you sod!” Louis yells from the doorway. He looks like an oncoming storm and his words hit Niall like a lightning strike.

“P- Propose?” Niall stutters.

“Yes you little shit. So get out in the living room so you can watch the show we’ve been working on for weeks so that he can ask you to marry him. Now!” Louis isn’t the one to say it this time. Zayn has taken up the spot in the doorway too, and his eyes are a terrifying mixture of angry and adoring. 

Niall can’t seem to find his legs so Liam pushes past his boyfriend and picks Niall up off the bed. They all shuffle to the living room which has been arranged with all the furniture on one side to leave a large spot open on the floor. Liam drops Niall on the sofa and whispers in his ear. “I wanted to tell you, but Louis threatened to castrate me and Zayn keeps confiscating my phone.” He shuffles over to complete the pattern the other three boys have made in the center of the room and Zayn hits a button on the stereo.

Foreign music fills the room and their bodies start to move. Scarves are laced between the hands of Liam, Zayn, and Louis as the three boys circle Harry in the center. Their hips move back and forth, filling the room with the tinkle of small golden charms. Louis is writhing and twisting, his feet moving so fast that Niall can barely follow them. Zayn is clearly grumpy about the situation. He’s always hated dancing. Liam however is laughing and his eyes crinkle while he jumps around clumsily.

Suddenly the scarves drop and all three boys freeze in place while Harry steps forward. His face is still shimmering with the tears Niall caused, but a smile splits his face. His arms pop up and the three boys around him mimic his actions. Harry’s hips slide back and forth so fluidly Niall can’t help but ogle them. The boys behind him move into a straight line and then things really start. Harry whirls around, darting between each of the boys. His laughter fills the room and Niall can feel his heart thrumming from across the room.

Nothing has ever been more beautiful than Harry is when he resumes his spot in the center of the room. His stomach moves with a grace Niall has never known him to have and Niall is so in love he can barely think. Harry approaches him with his hands held high and his stomach moving so beautifully the butterfly on it looks like it will fly away. He whirls three more times, closing the distance between himself and his boyfriend. At the end of the final spin he drops to one knee and brings his hands down, revealing a small velvet box.

“Niall Horan, I have loved you from the night we met. You’ve meant more to me than I could have ever imagined. Every day over the last four years that we’ve known each other I have woken up filled with so much love for you I felt I could burst. And you take all of it with a beauty and compassion I didn’t know was possible until I met you.

I can’t imagine living my life without you by my side, because before you came into it everything was just varying shades of gray and I didn’t even know it. You’ve brought more color, laughter, and joy to me than I have any right to. I would be honored if you would take this ring and marry me.”

“Even though I’ve been such a stupid twat?” Niall asks.

“Especially because you’ve been a stupid twat. You’re my stupid twat and I love you.” Harry is so fond of Niall and he can feel it in his skin when he touches his hands.

“Then yes! Yes I will marry you, you stupid, amazing, perfect man.” Niall yells before he tackles his boyfriend, scratch that, his fiancé to the ground. He smothers Harry with kisses, peppering them over every inch of skin he can find, which in Harry’s outfit is quite a bit. 

Around the time he starts on Harry’s chest Louis shouts “Have you two quite finished? We are still here you know.”

Harry flushes a bright red and buries himself in Niall’s neck. Niall just beams and says. “Well then you might want to find the door, because Harry is about to give me a private lesson in belly dancing and I promise that his chest isn’t the only thing I’ll be kissing.” Harry squawks under Niall and Louis groans. 

Liam laughs loudly and Zayn laughs with him. Louis doesn’t really seem to find it funny but he shuffles out behind them anyway. He mutters something under his breath and then they’re gone. Niall beams down at the lad hiding in his shirt and feels a swell of pride that anyone so perfect would agree to be his forever. He kisses Harry’s forehead and says “I’m sorry I’ve been so stupid. I should have known better than this.”

“Yes you should have.” Harry pouts. His head is still inside Harry’s shirt and his bottom lip tickles at Niall’s neck. Niall moans and Harry takes that as a good sign. He pulls his head out of Niall’s shirt and flips them over so that his hands are pinning the blond to the floor and his legs are straddling the narrow hips below him.

“Fuck Haz. So fucking gorgeous. I don’t deserve you at all.” Niall breathes.

“Funny. I was just about to say the same thing about you.” Harry laughs. “Now how about that private lesson?”


End file.
